The present invention relates to a spinning preparation system and a method for air-conditioning the same, and more particularly, a spinning preparation system comprising a plurality of fiber processing machines, for example a bale opener, mixer, cleaner, tuft feeder and carding machine, which are connected together by means of fiber transporting conduits and which define a continuous fiber transportation path, wherein air leaving an air-conditioning system enters the spinning preparation system.
The air-conditioning systems for spinning preparation systems are known in the art, for example see O. Johannsen and F. Walz, Handbuch der Baumwollspinnerei [Handbook of Cotton Spinning], Volume III, 5th edition, pages 430-438. In a modern air-conditioning system the temperature and humidity of the plant are treated by a common system in such a manner that automatic regulating devices constantly keep the temperature and humidity as close as possible to the desired level within the plant, regardless of the environmental conditions and in spite of changes in the plant's interior temperature and humidity resulting primarily from the flow of air into and out of the plant.
Normally, since temperature and humidity have such an intimate physical relationship, it is natural to regulate them together. In addition to controlling the temperature and humidity of the plant, it is customary to purify the air and to add a certain amount of outside air to renew the plant air supply. The renewal air should be added to the plant without creating annoying drafts in the rooms.
The amount of heat which is released during the spinning preparation process varies with each type of machine which is present in the spinning preparation system. For example, the amount of heat released by the motors of the preliminary apparatus, such as a carding machine with flyers, is barely half the amount, relative to the floor area occupied, of that released from ring spinners. Since the air exchange required to dissipate the motor heat is substantially less, the air-conditioning system for this type of equipment could be smaller. In addition, while the air-conditioning system for cooling the ring spinning room is dimensioned primarily for the dissipation of heat, the air-conditioning system for cooling the preliminary apparatus serves not only to condition the air but also to remove dust from the room.
When air-conditioning a cotton cleaning system, the air-conditioning system in the scutcher room should also equalize the humidity, which is enhanced by the fact that air conveyance is employed such that the cotton comes into intimate contact with the conveying air on its path from the bale to the coiler or to the card feeder. The conveying air should, therefore, have, as closely as possible, a constant temperature and humidity. It is known in the art that the coils are regulated to a constant weight. However, if the humidity of the air in the room and thus the moisture content of the cotton are not kept constant, the weight of a coil does not correspond accurately to the quantity of fiber therein.
Fluctuations in the weight of cotton as it travels through the spinning preparation system are probably caused in part by the fluctuating humidity of the air at the beater. This fluctuation similarly occurs when pneumatic card feeders are used to feed a silver into a card machine.
Prior art air-conditioning systems have certain additional disadvantages. For example, the transfer of conditioned air from the air-conditioner into the room and from there to the cotton involves a certain time delay. Moreover, local variations in the room climate may exist. Additionally, a considerable volume of air is required to completely air-condition an entire plant at the levels required to efficiently operate a spinning preparation system.